


When broken, you fix it.

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: 4x19,4x21, 5x18,5x24, and 6x03 are all in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first mcdanno story, I never thought I would post it on here but I would like to see how others react to it. I wrote this 4 years ago.

After leaving Kono and Adams wedding, Danny drove around the island when he arrived at his special place, a few minutes later Danny was sitting on an empty beach just watching the waves crash, he needed some space to think and to figure out what he was going to do, he truly did care about Melissa but he wasn't in love with her like he was in love with Steve. Steve is his best friend, uncle Steve to his daughter, his partner, his boss.

Danny recalls that moment when I love you meant not only as my best friend but as the guy I am in love with and that moment was when they were trapped underground in that parking garage, Steve stayed with Danny and put Danny first, no one really ever put Danny first except for grace his beautiful daughter who is his everything, then when they were rescued, Danny had to watch Steve and Catherine hug and then he heard Steve say to Catherine that he is hers and no one will ever change that then Danny saw Steve kiss Catherine then smile as Catherine hugged him saying I love you too.

Danny just walked away told Chin and Kono that he was going home to his daughter and that he would see them on Monday they said okay and watched Danny walk away not looking back at them then Steve and Catherine walk over and ask where Danny was Chin said he left said he would see us Monday then left Steve called Danny but it just went to voicemail then he sent a text but got no response Catherine said maybe he needs space to be with his daughter Steve looked at Kono and Chin who both had a guess as to why Danny wasn't answering Steve's phone call or text.

Steve walked in to the office the next morning in a bad mood, Catherine tried everything to cheer Steve up but his mind went back to Danny who still hasn't responded to his call or text, after awhile Steve drove over to Danny's house where he saw the house was dark, which meant no one was home. So Steve went home, and he couldn't sleep he was worried about Danny, then Monday comes and Danny is at work but Danny was all work Steve couldn't figure out what changed between them then they get a case and Danny works with Kono while Steve and Chin work together.

Danny remembers how much it hurt not to work with Steve but Danny just didn't think he could handle it at the moment.

Then Afghanistan happen and Danny's feelings grew even deeper and he risked everything once again to save Steve but this time Steve asked for Catherine Danny hide the hurt he was feeling knowing that Steve wanted Catherine not him he was just his best friend his partner the one who risked everything for Steve. Steve looked sad and disappointed when he woke up to see Danny sitting there. 

Danny and Steve went home back to Hawaii, after picking up his car Danny drops Steve off at home Steve asked if he wanted to come in for a beer Danny said sorry I have plans then Steve closes the door and Danny just drives off leaving a very confused Steve behind.

Over the next year their friendship and partnership have become very strained Danny no longer talks about Grace, no longer hangs out with Steve, Steve has no clue what is going on with Danny, then the shit happens with Danny's brother, Danny turns to Chin for help then when things get bad chin tells Steve that Danny is in trouble and again Steve wonders why Danny didn't come to him, Steve risked it all to get Danny back that Columbia jail where Danny took a bad beating.

Once back in Hawaii, Danny just wanted to see his daughter had Steve drop him off there, the strain grew even more. 

Danny was still sitting on the beach staring out at the water, then He feels a pair of eyes on him then he turns his head and looks back at Steve then turns back around Steve walks up to Danny sits down next him and 

" Are we ever going to talk about our strained friendship and partnership " Steve asks as he leans back on his hands.

" What's to talk about you made things very clear in Afghanistan " Danny said as he kept his eye on the water

" What are you talking " Steve asked very confused as to what Danny was talking about.

" I guess it doesn't really matter " Danny said as he saw Catherine standing in the back.

" Don't want you to keep Catherine waiting night Commander Mcgarrett " Danny said as he stood up and walked away from Steve who looked hurt and angry that Danny won't talk to him.

Over the next few months Danny let the distance grow more and more between him and the team, not talking to them about Charlie being his son or that he was sick. 

Steve was dropping something off at the children's hospital when he saw a very angry grace and a crying Rachel yelling at each other Steve walks over to them 

" Hey what's wrong why are you yelling I could hear you all the way at the end of the hall" Steve says as he looks at them

" Wait did you know that Danny is Charlie's father " Grace asked in a normal tone of voice

" What when " Steve said as he looked at Rachel who was still crying 

Just then the doctor cane out and said that Danny was okay and now we wait to see if it worked grace asked if she could see Danno the doctor said yes 

Grace and Steve went to see Danny who was still sleeping, Steve was mad at Danny for not telling him about Charlie or whatever is going on with Danny.

After spending hours at the hospital with Grace and Danny, Steve went home only to see Catherine waiting for him he knew this was it this was good bye.

Steve sat there long after Catherine was gone he was trying to think how things could have fallen apart with Danny when did Danny decide to stop being his best friend.

Steve got his answer after he thought back to when Danny flew to Afghanistan to save him he remembered asking for Catherine and looking hurt and disappointed to see Danny there and he cared more about seeing Catherine then making sure Danny was okay after their rescue, how could Steve have been so stupid to not see how hurt Danny has been. Steve decides that it is time to show Danny that he was truly sorry for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

While laying in the hospital bed, thinking about the shattered friendship and partnership between Steve and himself, Danny realizes that he misses Steve but the hurt he feels just won't let him talk to Steve, and the distance between Danny and the team keeps growing by the day.

Danny hasn't told the team about Charlie and Steve only knows cause grace and Rachel we're fighting about it, Steve didn't know that Danny donated his marrow to save Charlie. Danny looked down still sound asleep wrapped his arms was his daughter who had her head on his chest. Holding grace like this reminded Danny about when Grace was little and he would come home from a long day and just hold grace in his arms and watch her sleep. Danny kissed her head and burried his head in her hair.

Steve stood by the door watching his estranged best friend and partner with his daughter, Steve thought back on how they got to this point, a point where Danny was keeping secrets from him and the team, how Danny was keeping everything professional and not talking about his personal life with them, how he just learned Danny is the father of Charlie and that Rachel lied to Danny for 3 years, she lied to Stan for 3 years too. Now Danny donated his marrow to save the son he didn't know he had. 

Steve looked at the sleeping father and daughter, he realized that he has alot to make up for, how Danny risked everything to save Steve, that Danny risked never seeing Grace to save him.

Steve walks over to the bed and sat down in the chair looking at them wondering how he could ever hurt Danny like that, how could Steve make Danny feel like he doesn't matter to Steve, Steve wondering why Danny won't ask the team or Steve for help. 

Danny slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Steve sitting there then 

" What are you doing here Steve " Danny asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping daughter.

" Your my best friend I wanted to make sure that you are okay " Steve said in a soft voice.

" Oh " Danny said as he ran his fingers through his daughters hair

" At some point we need to talk about what is going on with you " Steve said as he looked at Danny 

" Why it's not like you care about me I mean you made that very clear in Afghanistan " Danny said as he looked at Steve 

" Danny listen to me " Steve said as he leaned forward so he could grab Danny's hand but Danny pulled it away

" Look I have all I need my daughter and my new son so just stop acting like you care when we both know that you don't so please just go " Danny said as he looked at Steve 

" I do care " Steve said as he looked at Danny with sad eyes 

" You talk about people leaving you but you left me you cared more about Catherine being safe then me risking everything including this angel in my arms for you I have always been there for you but it doesn't matter anymore does it cause you care more about Catherine then our friendship so I am just your partner " Danny says as he looks at Steve 

Steve can see he has alot of work ahead of him if he ever wants his friendship back plus he loves Danny and Grace now there is another part of Danny he wants to know that's Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny is released from the hospital, but he spends all his time with Charlie and Grace, he called the governor and explained that he needs some time off to be with his new son the governor gives Danny a month off and then she calls Steve letting him know that Danny is on vacation for a month so he can get to know his son and be with his daughter as well. Steve was shocked that Danny would take so much time off but he knows Danny needs this time off.

It's been a week since Danny went on vacation, he hasn't talked to the team or Steve, all calls and texts from Steve or the team go unanswered. Danny just needs time away from Steve and the team, he has felt like time away from the everything and everyone will be good for Danny.

One day, Steve stops by Danny's house and he sees Danny out front of the house playing soccer with Grace while Charlie sits under a tree on the blanket grace brought out for their picnic lunch watching them play while he is munching on some carrots and grapes, Steve could see how happy Danny is with his children.

Steve pulls his truck into the driveway shuts off the engine gets out of the truck and walks over to them, Grace sees Steve then runs over to him jumping into his arms while Danny stands there watching them a soft smile appears on his face. Grace drags Steve over to the blanket where Charlie is sitting grace kneels down and introduces Charlie to their uncle Steve 

Charlie looks up at Steve then at Danny then back at Steve who is now kneeling next to him Charlie hands Steve a book and asks for him to read it then grace walks over to Danny and

" Danno what's wrong why hasn't uncle Steve been around did you have a fight " Grace asks as she and Danny look at Steve with Charlie

" Over the last few years things have changed between Steve and I Steve made it clear that he thinks of me as only his work partner nothing more I care about him but I can't get past the things he has said or the look on his face when he saw me not Catherine so I put distance between us and I shut the team out as well no one knows about Charlie expect for Steve and the governor " Danny said as he looked at his former best friend reading to his son.

" I am sorry Danno but you have to give uncle Steve a chance to fix things cause you know uncle Steve loves you and me now Charlie so please give him a chance " Grace says as she leans up kisses Danny's cheek.

Danny watches grace run into the house then Danny walks over to his son and Steve then Danny sits down as Charlie climbs into Danny's lap and snuggles in his daddy's arms.

Steve watches his best friend with his son then Grace comes running back outside and tells Danno that she is going to cook dinner and asks Steve to stay for dinner.

Dinner was fun for Grace who spent it telling Steve about school, her cheer and what she has been doing with Danny and Charlie. Charlie was sitting at the table eating his dinner, Danny sat there and watched Charlie eat and watched as Grace and Steve talked but that closeness that they once shared was gone now all Danny saw was the distance between them.

After dinner, Grace and Charlie went to their rooms while Danny and Steve cleaned up the kitchen. Steve stood by the fridge while Danny was at the sink washing the dishes then 

" Why are you here acting like you care about me or my children you made it very clear where I stand in your life " Danny said as he finished washing the dishes.

" Of course I care about you and the kids Danny you are my best friend my family I trust you so much we have a great friendship " Steve said as he kept watching Danny washing the dishes.

" Yeah words are just words if there is one action behind them for the last two years our so called friendship has changed alot you changed it I just followed what you want from it " Danny said as he finished the last dish and put it away.

Danny turned and faced Steve resting his back against the sink as he looks at Steve then 

" What I want is my best friend back what I want is for my best friend to stop shutting me out of his life I want my best friend to care what he is doing to me " Steve said as he watched Danny's face go from hurt to angry 

" You think I don't care about you really I risked everything for you not once not twice but more times than I can count I risked it all and for what you asked for Catherine you were hurt that it was me sitting next to you you care so much more about Catherine worrying about what it would cost her to stay but never once did you think of what it could cost me to come after you I have been there for you more than anyone else I have been the one who risks everything for you only to finally see that this so called friendship has been one sided all along never once did you think about what I was going through it was always about Catherine I have needed my best friend but he was so busy to care about me " Danny said in a harsh and angry tone of voice.

Steve just stood there watching an angry and hurt Danny walk out of the kitchen but then come back in with his gun and badge looking at Steve says take these with you I don't need them anymore then walks back out of the kitchen and heads for his room.

Steve stood there staring at the gun and badge not realizing anyone was in the room til he feels a hand on his arm he looks over and sees Grace smiling at him then 

" I am so sorry sweetheart I know I hurt Danno alot " Steve says as he hugs Grace

" Danno loves you he has been hurt so many times first mom then Gabby then mom then Melissa now you I think he is just trying to protect himself he feels like no one cares about him or loves him enough to stop hurting him but now with how angry Danno is with mom for lying to him for three years he now feels like everyone lies to him that everyone leaves him and that he isn't good enough for anyone to stay " Grace says as she looks at Steve who is still staring at the gun and badge on the counter.

Grace walks over to the fridge pulls out a bottle of water and apple juice then closes it walks over to Steve hugs him one last time then walks out of the room heads back to her room where she and Charlie are watching a movie.

Steve then walks out of the kitchen and turns to the left walks down the hallway to Danny's room knocks on the door waits for a response getting no answer then 

" Danny I am really sorry for hurting you you have to know you are the last person I would ever want to hurt I want to fix things between us cause I truly miss my best friend I want a chance to know Charlie and love him cause he is apart of you " Steve says as he leans his head against the door.

Danny leans back against the door and slides down til he is sitting on the floor with his back against the door, on the other side, Steve turns around leans back and slides down the door til he is sitting on the floor resting his head against the wall while whispering I am not going anywhere I will be sitting right here til you are ready to talk to me again.


	4. Chapter 4

And for the next couple of weeks, Steve would visit the Williams house where he would do homework with Grace while Danny and Charlie would hang out in the living room watching movies or building a castle out of Legos or coloring pictures to hang on the wall with Grace's. Then Steve had stopped coming over but he texted grace that he was busy working on a case but would be by as soon as the case is over. 

One night after a heartbreaking case, Steve shows up at Danny's looking lost and sad. Steve got out of his truck made his way to the porch where he just sank to the porch and finally letting the tears fall, feeling broken and shattered after working on the case for more than two weeks. This case was very hard on the team, each was left wondering if this was how Danny felt Everytime he would come to work and no one asked how he was or how things are going, the team made Danny feel like he didn't matter so maybe that's why Danny pushed the team away why he stopped talking about grace, why he didn't tell the team about Charlie why he asked for time off.

The front door opened and Danny stepped out in the porch closed the door and walked over to the steps sat down next to Steve then 

" This case was very hard sad and made me realize how much I have taken you for granted Danny you have always been there for me you have put everything on hold to rescue me you could have lost grace because of me and all my crazy shit never did I think I could lose you never did I think you would walk away from me and the team but this case Danny made me see how selfish I have been and I am so sorry Danny " Steve said as he looked at Danny who was staring at him.

" Tell me about the case " Danny said as he looked at Steve who now staring off into the darkness of Danny's driveway.

Steve closed his eyes then opened them as he looked down at the ground then 

" The case was about two best friends one was always there for the other while the other was always needing saving the one who did all the saving was hiding a heartbreaking secret that her boyfriend was abusing her but she didn't say anything til a night of her death, she got into a huge fight with her best friend then after the fight she left went home where the her boyfriend beat her til she wasn't moving he left her there to die but she found her way to her best friend's house where she died in her best friend's arms the friend called the police then the police called us to help find the boyfriend the best friend said she didn't know her friend was being abused and how she missed all the clues her best friend was leaving how her best friend was begging for her to care for her help but she was so busy with her own problems to see the signs now she will never get to tell her how sorry she is never get to fix the problems then she asked if I had a best friend I said yes and he means everything to me but right now he is mad at me and hurt by my actions she said fix it cause he is more important than anything that you deserve better than how I have treated you and Danny I admit she is right Danny I am so sorry for everything I never meant to hurt you or our friendship " Steve said as the tears filled his eyes before looking at Danny.

Danny looks at Steve and see how much this case has affected him and how now he sees things from Danny's side. Danny moves closer to Steve wraps an arm around Steve's shoulder leans his head against the side of Steve's head Steve turns into the comfort Danny is offering then by accident Danny's lips end up against Steve's in a very unexpected but yet sweet and soft kiss. The kiss is over even before it even started, Danny stood up and reached his hand out to Steve who took it as he stood up.

Both men walked to the door then went inside the house, then Danny leads Steve down to his bedroom where they both sat down on the bed where they would spend all night talking and try to rebuild their friendship and maybe get Danny to open up and have a real heart to heart with the team. 

The two men fell asleep facing each other with their pinky finger wrapped around the other one.

The next morning, Grace woke up early and went to Danny's room to make sure he was okay but was sound asleep with Steve's arms wrapped around him a smile on Grace's lips as she left the room to go see Charlie.


End file.
